The Troublesome Makers Turn Chibis? Total Chaos!
by Akikee
Summary: Guess who's back and better than ever? None other than the Troublesome Makers! This time, what trouble are they going to cause again? Who's this new guy joining in the fun? Poor hikaris and Kaiba... Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's notes: I'm back again with this series again! This time, the three hikaris and Kaiba would really have a hard time than before! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**_

A few months had passed since the three yamis' last mischief, wreaking their school. Of course, they had been kicked out. Now, they were all forced to go to the Game Shop to help Grampa out.

It was a typical day for them today. Serving customers, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik scaring them off, Yami Yuugi scolding them, Grampa watching the show.

Tired of all their ranting, Grampa went out to buy some lunch. School was over by then.

" Do you think we're even going to get our lunch?" Yami Bakura asked Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik. " That old fool had already been out for four hours!"

" Be patient. Grampa is old. He can't move as fast as you do," Yami Yuugi replied annoyingly.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

" Finally!" Yami Bakura yelled, thinking that it's Grampa.

But to his ultimate disappointment, it was Kaiba.

" What's up, Kaiba?" Yami Yuugi asked, pushing a nearly crazed Yami Bakura away.

" You have the cheek to ask me _**what's up**_? _**I**_ should be the one asking you!" Kaiba yelled in reply as he reached his hand out and pulled an extremely familiar figure to Yami Yuugi.

" My Mighty Pharaoh! It's a long time since we've met!" Seth cried with happiness and rushed to hug Yami Yuugi.

Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik were shocked by the sudden appearance of the Egyptian High Priest, Seth.

" Okay. Stop here first. What the heck is going on?" Yami Yuugi said, pushing Seth away.

" Easy. Seth got sent back from the afterlife back to us, Pharaoh," Yami Bakura said, uninterested.

" You! Tomb Robber! Why are you here? Pharaoh! Don't worry! I'll help you get rid of him!" Seth yelled as he pounced on Yami Bakura who immediately dodged away.

" Seth! Bakura is our friend now! Don't hurt him!" Yami Yuugi cried as he pried Seth away from Yami Bakura.

" But…" Seth said as he hissed at Yami Bakura angrily. " Aren't he our enemy?"

" It's in the past now. It's already been three thousand years since last time," Yami Yuugi said.

" Three thousand years? Oh Ra!" Seth yelped.

" Kaiba, I think you should bring him back to your mansion and talk to him," Yami Malik said as he observed Seth.

" _**Bring him back**_? My Foot! I'm not bringing him back to wreak my house!" Kaiba bellowed.

" You must! Now you're Seth's _**deary hikari**_ now. You're responsible for him," Yami Malik grinned evilly.

" Anyway Kaiba, where did you find Seth?" Yami Yuugi asked.

" I found him following behind me after school. He looked like a madman on the loose. He even thought I'm an imposter of him and tried to strangle me!" Kaiba roared, rubbing his poor neck.

" I'll tell him to behave correctly, then you can happily bring him back to your house without any worries," Yami Bakura said, rubbing his hands.

" Didn't I tell you I'm not going to bring him back?" Kaiba said as he made for the door.

" Don't you dare walk out of this door! I won't allow you! Seth! Get him back!" Yami Yuugi yelled. Seemed like Seth would be a good help now…

Kaiba was pulled back, cursing and swearing. After Yami Yuugi had taught Seth the _**proper**_ behavior, Kaiba reluctantly brought him back home.

" Phew. It's so unexpected," Yami Yuugi said.

" I wonder when that old fool's going to bring my lunch back," Yami Bakura muttered.

" I think Seth would be outraged when he realize _**I'm**_ the one holding the Millennium Rod," Yami Malik chuckled.

Laughing at that thought, the three yamis continued on with their work.

Three hours later

" We're back!" Yuugi said as he opened the door, only to meet the sight of three half dead yamis.

" Yami! What happened to you?" each hikari yelled, running to their yamis.

" My stomach!" Yami Bakura groaned pitifully.

" What happened to your stomach? Did someone hit you?" Ryou asked, looking very worried for Yami Bakura.

" My stomach…I'm _**so**_ hungry…" Yami Bakura moaned, clutching his stomach.

The two other yamis seemed to have the same problem too.

Pushing Yami Malik away, Malik said, " You three got us all in a shock! Next time, please state clearly what you're suffering from, before causing us to jump into conclusions that you three are dying from some injuries!"

" But we really very hungry! We didn't say we're injured!" Yami Yuugi protested.

" Aren't Grampa supposed to buy you three lunch?" Yuugi asked.

" Yeah, and that was seven hours ago! He isn't back yet!" Yami Bakura yelled.

Sighing, Ryou said, " My dear yami, had you heard of food delivery service?"

" Stop lecturing! Get me some food before I'm starved to death!" Yami Bakura cried.

" All right, all right. I'll make something," Yuugi said as he threw his bag aside and went to the kitchen to cook dinner.

While eating, the three yamis told their hikaris what had happened that morning.

" Kaiba got a yami now!" Yami Malik said.

" Really? Who?" Malik asked curiously.

" Seth, the High Priest!" Yami Bakura replied for Yami Malik.

" Seth? Isn't he in the afterlife? Why is he back?" Ryou said.

" Don't know," Yami Bakura replied as he gobbled down his food.

" I just hoped this won't be the _**new**_ start of trouble for us…" Yuugi said thoughtfully, and Ryou and Malik nodded grimly.

After the three yamis finally have their lunch, or in their case, dinner, Yuugi stood up from his chair.

" I think I should go out and search for Grampa. It's getting late, and he's still not home," Yuugi said.

" We come with you," Ryou and Malik said.

" Now, make sure you three don't give us trouble again," Ryou warned Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik.

" _**No**_ problem!" they replied.

" I'm so bored, Pharaoh," Yami Bakura said as he switched the television on.

Just before Yami Yuugi could reply, there was a knock on the door.

" Who could be here? It's so late now," Yami Yuugi walked towards the door.

To his ultimate horror, when he turned the doorknob, Seth came pouncing in.

" Seth! Why are you here?" Yami Yuugi shrieked as he was knocked down to the floor.

" I don't trust the Pharaoh being alone with the Tomb Robber, and that psycho-looking guy, " Seth said as he snarled at Yami Bakura and Yami Malik.

" Me, psycho-looking? What about you, stinky priest?" Yami Malik yelled in indignity.

" Stop. I don't want an argument between you two. I'm already feeling very vexed," Yami Yuugi said as he massaged his head slowly.

" We won't let those who humiliate us go so easily!" Yami Bakura said as Yami Malik nodded, reaching out for Seth.

" So do I! I'll skin you alive!" Seth cried as he pounced on Yami Malik.

Yami Bakura was cheering loudly for Yami Malik.

" Go Tomb Keeper! Beat him to a pulp!" he yelled, feeling ecstatic.

" Stop!" Yami Yuugi bellowed, but no one seemed to hear him.

" Oh dear Ra, what had I done to deserve this?" Yami Yuugi said to himself as he covered his ears…

While at Kaiba's mansion…

" Where had that damn priest go?" Kaiba yelled in frustration as he searched high and low for Seth.

He can't let people see his so-called yami on the street. That crazy guy will embarrass him! Come to worst, people will mistook Seth for him, and will start spreading rumors! No! He can't let that happened! He can't let Seth tarnish his reputation.

Breathing in hard, Kaiba calmed down. Now, where would Seth be? With his dearest Pharaoh of course! Snapping his fingers, Kaiba immediately set off to the Kame Game Shop…

Yuugi had found his Grampa. He was playing a game of chess with his old friend and got so engrossed that he had forgotten the time.

Walking home, Yuugi, Ryou and Malik chatted to Grampa about their school life.

When they reached the Game Shop, they could faintly make out the voice of Kaiba…

" Get out now! Come home with me!" Kaiba yelled, pulling at Seth who was biting Yami Malik's arm, refusing to let go.

Rushing back to see what happened, the three hikaris got a shock out of their lives.

Yami Malik and Seth were fighting, and had simply wreaked the game shop. Yami Bakura was laughing and cheering while Yami Yuugi was yelling for them to stop.

" What the heck is going on? Why is my shop wreaked?" Grampa roared.

Everybody stopped what they are doing. Yami Malik hissed venomously at Seth and pushed him away roughly.

" You had better explain yourself," Malik snarled at Yami Malik.

After about fifteen minutes of explanation was done. Kaiba was glaring at Seth who was whistling. Yuugi had sent Grampa to his bedroom to rest while he does the cleaning up.

" So Kaiba, are you getting along with your…um yami?" Malik asked Kaiba, who looked infuriated when Seth was mentioned.

" We're getting along _**fine**_ if that counts strangling each other, wreaking my house into your _**fine**_ definition," Kaiba replied.

Yuugi and Ryou had come to join their conversation.

" Our yamis had really gone too far," Ryou said softly, looking at the four yamis who was bickering at each other.

" How I wish they could just become little toddlers that listened to what we say," Yuugi sighed, and the three of them nodded in agreement.

Unknown to them all, a star shone brightly in the sky…

Kaiba, Seth, Ryou, Yami Bakura, Malik and Yami Malik all made their way home, saying goodbyes.

Yami Yuugi said goodnight to Yuugi as he made his way to his bedroom. He felt uncomfortable as if he is shrinking or something. But he did not think about it too much. It had probably been the headache that's causing all this weird feeling. Without any more thoughts, he fell asleep.

Unknown to Yami Yuugi, his fellow yamis were also feeling uncomfortable. Little did they know they're going to turn into something unexpected…

The next morning…

Kaiba woke up. He remembered that he had left Seth sleeping alone in the guest room. Grumbling, he walked towards the guest room to wake Seth up. He reached the room and immediately felt that something's not quite right. Seth should be _**tall**_, isn't he? But now, it's just a small lump there.

" Okay. No more games here all right? I know you're there," Kaiba said as he pulled the covers away.

To his horror, a small child of about eighteen months old was on the bed, and he seemed strikingly familiar…

" ARGH!" Kaiba yelled as he realized who it was.

But he wasn't the _**only**_ one who had the problem, because just a few streets away, three hikaris were also screaming their heads off…

_**Author's notes: So how's the chapter? Please review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's notes: Thanks for all the reviews you guys gave me. I really appreciate them. I hoped you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry for taking a long time to write. I've got a lot of homework, so please forgive me! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

" What had happened?!" Kaiba yelled as he put his hands around his head. It's not as if he already had not have enough problem.

A memory suddenly popped up in his mind. Just the previous night, Yuugi had said something about their yamis turning to small toddlers…

" That's it! They all became little toddlers!" Kaiba yelled to himself and snapped his fingers. If Seth had turned chibi, does that mean that Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik turned chibis too?

" Kaiba, I want eat," Seth gurgled, smiling brightly at Kaiba.

" It's not the time for eating now! Can't you see that I'm _**very**_ frustrated now?" Kaiba snapped unkindly.

This immediately wiped the smile of Seth's face, and he started crying.

" But I'm hungwy! I want eat!" Seth wailed, punching Kaiba who was scooping him up from the bed.

" Shut up now or I'll stuff Mokuba's smelly socks into your mouth to keep you quiet," Kaiba snarled cruelly at Seth. Seth stopped his wailing and pouted. He certainly wouldn't want a ball of filthy socks stuffed down his throat.

After getting some of Mokuba's old clothes to dress the naked Seth up, Kaiba set off to the Game Shop in his limo in breakneck speed…

" AAHH!!" Yami! What happened to you??" cried Yuugi when he went into Yami Yuugi's room and saw a naked chibi sitting on the bed, looking around his surrounding sleepily.

" Yuugi," a cute little soft voice sounded through the room as Yami Yuugi spoke.

" No! I must call Ryou and Malik up to check with them! Yami, you stay here and don't move all right? I'll be back in a second!" Yuugi cried as he rushed out for the telephone, leaving Yami Yuugi staring at him, looking bewildered…

" Kura, wake up now. It's time for you to go to the Game Shop," Ryou called out to Yami Bakura as he knocked his room door.

No reply…

That's weird. Yami Bakura always reply to _**everything**_…

" Kura? Are you there? Don't blame me if I barge in," Ryou warned, waiting for a reply patiently. After a long while, there's still no reply. " Are you _**really**_ in there? I'm coming in," Ryou said as he turned the doorknob. Surprisingly, it's unlocked.

Once in the room, Ryou immediately sensed that something was not quite right. Yami Bakura was tall isn't he? So why is there only a small lump on his bed?

" Kura, wake up now," Ryou said, pulling the bed sheets away from the small lump, expecting to find Yami Bakura underneath it.

But to his ultimate horror, he came face to face with a naked toddler no older than eighteen months old, with snowy white hair and chocolate brown eyes staring at him.

The toddler recovered his senses first.

" Wyou, give back cover," Yami Bakura cried angrily, trying to grab the covers back from Ryou.

" KURA! What happened to you?! Why had you turned this way??" Ryou screeched as he collapsed on Yami Bakura's bed.

Ryou simply couldn't believe his eyes and ears. This had got to be a dream! Quickly, he rushed to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face, came out again and bit hard on his finger, expecting to see the familiar sight of an annoyed Yami Bakura, looking irritated, as he had been woken up.

But the chibi was still there, looking at him, laughing at his own actions. Ryou moaned softly. Does this means he have to take care of the baby Yami Bakura now?

Suddenly, the phone was ringing. Crawling up from the floor, Ryou grabbed for the telephone.

" Hello, it's Ryou here," he murmured.

" Ryou! Bad news here! My yami had just turned chibi! I don't know what to do now! I'm so scared!" Yuugi's voice rang through Ryou's head.

" Really? That means I'm _**not**_ crazy after all! Yuugi, my yami had also turned chibi!" Ryou cried back into the receiver.

" I had just called Malik, and he too said Yami Malik had turned chibi. Does this means all our yamis are now chibis?" Yuugi asked.

" I don't know. I'm coming right over now, and we can see what to do about them," Ryou replied after thinking hard.

" Okay. I had also-" Yuugi said, bit was interrupted by a loud bang that caused Ryou to hold the phone away from his ears.

" _**Yuugi! Seth had turned chibi! I'm not going to look after him! You're responsible for all this!!"**_ Kaiba's voice shrieked through the telephone.

" I think we're having a _**little**_ bit of trouble now," Ryou said to himself and put the phone down.

" What should I do with you?" Ryou said to Yami Bakura, only to receive an innocent smile from him.

Ryou had simply ransacked his whole house to find some clothes that's suitable for Yami Bakura, but found nothing. Finally after long hesitation, he wrapped a towel around Yami Bakura and rushed off to the nearest shopping mall before going to the Game Shop…

Yuugi had begged his Grampa to dig out some of his old clothes for Yami Yuugi to wear, and it was after long coaxing had he succeeded.

He was watching Grampa feeding some porridge to Yami Yuugi now.

" I no want porridge. I want bwead!" Yami Yuugi exclaimed, pushing away the spoon that Grampa was holding.

" Don't be naughty," Grampa said as he put the spoon into Yami Yuugi mouth. It seemed as if the old man was very fond of the baby-formed Pharaoh.

" When are Malik and Ryou arriving?" Kaiba asked Yuugi, trying to stop Seth from pulling his hair.

" I don't know. It's nearly time for school, and they had not appeared," Yuugi said, pacing up and down, looking frantically at the clock.

" Ding Dong" the doorbell rang and Ryou and Malik burst in, both holding their yamis in their hands.

" Yuugi, I'm so sorry that I'm late. I had to rush to the nearest shopping mall to buy some clothes for Kura," Ryou said, panting, settling Yami Bakura down next to Yami Yuugi who immediately smiled at him.

" Yami Malik just can't cooperate with me! One second, he told me he wanted to eat, so I had bought him some bread. But the next moment, he told me he's _**not**_ hungry! Grr! I'm so frustrated now!" Malik said, sitting down beside Seth.

" Hello. I'm Seth," Seth said, looking at Malik brightly.

Malik smiled and replied, " I'm Malik."

Yami Malik jumped off from Malik's arms and ran to Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura.

" Tomb Wobber! Phawaoh!" he cried happily as he ran towards them, and started babbling in a language that only the three of them seemed to know.

" I think maybe our yamis would be obedient. After all, I did say that I wished for them to listen to us right?" Yuugi said, looking at Ryou and Malik.

" Let's hope so," Malik replied, looking doubtful.

" I think we better go to school now! Grampa, could you please help us look after our yamis?" Yuugi asked.

" Of course! I _**love**_ children! It's my pleasure to take care of them!" Grampa replied, ruffling Yuugi hair.

" Thanks a million!" Yuugi, Ryou and Malik cried as they rushed for the door.

Kaiba took a look at Seth who was wetting his clothes with his saliva and looked at Grampa.

" Mr. Mutoh, could you please help me take care of Seth?" Kaiba asked uncertainly.

" No problem!" Grampa replied cheerfully and Kaiba immediately thanked him and rushed off to school.

Meanwhile between the four yamis…

" Pharaoh! I'm so glad to see you again!" Seth cried as he rushed forward to Yami Yuugi and hugged him tightly.

" Seth! I'm suffocating! Next time, don't be so dramatic!" Yami Yuugi scolded.

" Yes Pharaoh," Seth replied, and then looked at Yami Bakura and Yami Malik.

" My Pharaoh, are you really friends with this two? I must say that they're not trustworthy," Seth said.

" What did you say? I've been in more trouble with the Pharaoh than you, stinky priest!" Yami Bakura cried as he pounced on Seth and started attacking him by tickling him hard, causing Seth to laugh very loudly.

" What are we going to do now? Our hikaris had left us alone with this old man," Yami Malik said, looking at Grampa who was washing the dishes.

" His not 'this old man'. He's my Grampa," Yami Yuugi corrected Yami Malik.

" My Pharaoh! Your grandfather has been dead a _**long, long time ago**_! Seth cried underneath Yami Bakura.

" Oh, give me a break! Bakura! _**Mute**_ him!" Yami Yuugi said as Yami Bakura happily stuffed a ball of socks that he had found into Seth's mouth.

" ARGH!" Seth cried, but his cries were muffled.

" What are we going to do now?" Yami Bakura asked, looking bored.

" Cause trouble!" Yami Malik chirped happily, punching the air with his fist.

" No! We should help Grampa out!" Yami Yuugi protested.

" Stop your ranting about your Grampa! We should do something more _**constructive**_!" Yami Bakura said as Yami Yuugi pouted.

" Helping someone is constructive!" he muttered.

" No. We're doing something even better! Let's go play!" Seth said as he finally pulled the socks out of his mouth.

" Great idea! You're on!" Yami Malik said, patting Seth on the back.

Seth smiled at him. He was beginning to be fond of the Pharaoh's friends.

Yami Bakura smirked at Yami Malik.

" Just like old times, buddy!" Yami Bakura said to Yami Malik as he pulled Yami Yuugi closer into their discussions.

" Come on! Don't be that sulky. We should have fun!" Yami Bakura said, and Yami Yuugi had no reason to be angry when being together with his group of _**best**_ friends.

" So what's the plan?" he asked eagerly, tugging at Yami Malik and Yami Bakura.

" Easy my Pharaoh. It's called 'Fireworks Teddy'," Yami Bakura said mischievously as Yami Malik and Seth cheered.

" Let's get on to work then!" Yami Yuugi said enthusiastically as the four of them went to Yami Yuugi's room and planned the procedure, leaving Grampa who was singing and whistling happily while washing the dishes in the kitchen…

_**Author's notes: So how was this chapter? There's one thing I need to say. When the yamis are talking to each other, I'll be typing in the normal form as it's supposed to be that children understand what each other are saying whereas when they're talking to the hikaris, there will be some misspellings of the words just to show that they are still having some problems to speak. Please review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's notes: Thank you all my reviewers! I'm really glad that you guys like the story. So now, let's sit back, relax and enjoy the story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story.**_

" What are we going to do?" Seth asked Yami Yuugi once they reached his room.

" We're looking for teddy bear. You go look in Yuugi's room. We'll wait for you here," Yami Yuugi replied as he pushed Seth to Yuugi's room.

Luckily, the room's door was left ajar, so Seth could easily go in while Yami Bakura, Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik were in Yami Yuugi's room, with matchsticks in their hands.

" What are we going to do now?" Yami Bakura asked Yami Malik eagerly, jumping up and down on Yami Yuugi's bed.

" We wait for Mr. Teddy to come here first," Yami Malik replied, rubbing his small hands excitedly.

Once Seth returned to Yami Yuugi's room, Yami Bakura, Yami Malik and Yami Yuugi cheered happily.

" YAY! Mr. Teddy finally here!"

Without any further ado, Yami Malik went over to Yami Yuugi's desk and took a pair of scissors and a penknife.

" What are we doing with _**those**_ things?" Yami Yuugi asked, not liking the gleam of the knife.

" Surgery for Mr. Teddy!" Yami Malik cheered as Yami Bakura clapped happily.

" Poor teddy!" Seth cried as he hugged the teddy bear to himself, not wanting Yami Bakura to snatch it from him.

" Give it to me priest! Now!" demanded Yami Bakura pulling the teddy bear's legs while Seth was holding on tightly to the bear's head.

" Don't pull it! Don't pull it!" Yami Malik and Yami Yuugi shouted, trying to stop the two other yamis to stop pulling the teddy bear, but to no avail.

There was a horrible sound of something being torn, and the next thing the four yamis know was that the teddy bear's head had left its body.

" NO!! OUR EXPERIMENT ITEM IS NOW GONE!!" Yami Malik cried, his eyes filled with bitter tears.

" It's all because of _**you**_!" Yami Bakura immediately cried, pointing at Seth who was still holding on to the head of the bear.

" No! It's you! You're the one who kept on pulling it!" Seth cried in protest.

" No! It's you!" Yami Bakura shouted back.

" No! You!"

" YOU!"

" SHUT UP!!" Yami Yuugi bellowed at the top of his voice, and this stopped Yami Bakura and Seth.

" Tomb Keeper, don't cry. I'm sure Yuugi still has a lot of teddy bears. I'll get one for you," Yami Yuugi said to the bawling Yami Malik and patted his back.

Yami Malik's face lit up immediately.

" Really? Thank you Pharaoh! I just know you're the _**best**_!" Yami Malik cried happily.

There was a knock on the door.

" Are you kids all right in there? I heard crying and shouting," Grampa said outside the room.

" Damn! Keep everything!" Yami Bakura said as he shoved the scissors, penknife, and matchsticks under Yami Yuugi's bed and arranged his messy hair.

Yami Yuugi dragged a chair over to the door, climbed up on it and opened the door.

" Hello Gwampa, we're just playing," he said innocently, flashing his best smile at Grampa.

" Really? Don't do anything dangerous all right?" Grampa said, looking into Yami Yuugi's room, but saw nothing suspicious.

" Okay. Don't wowwy Gwampa," Yami Yuugi promised and closed the door.

" Phew," Yami Malik said as he climbed out from under Yami Yuugi's bed sheets.

" I'll wait for the coast to be clear before going to Yuugi's room," Yami Yuugi said to the three yamis and opened the door again and poked his head out.

After a few minutes, Yami Yuugi ran across the corridor to Yuugi's room, went inside and grabbed a gigantic bear, and then rushed back to his own room, making as little voice as he could.

" Okay, let's get ready," Yami Malik said as he thrust Yami Bakura the penknife.

" Time to cut up _**dear**_ teddy," Yami Bakura said happily while Seth sulked.

" Here, you can cut up teddy too!" Yami Malik said to Seth and gave him the scissors.

Looking hesitant, Seth cut opened the teddy bear while Yami Bakura used the penknife to dig out the cotton inside it. Soon, the teddy was hollow in the stomach.

Yami Yuugi took some firecrackers secretly from Grampa's room and sneaked back in.

" I've got the star of our show," Yami Yuugi said excitedly, and this made Yami Bakura, Yami Malik and Seth cheered.

" What are we waiting for? Let's light it up!" Yami Bakura said, his eyes shining with excitement.

With that, Yami Yuugi lit the firecracker with the matchstick and stuffed it into the teddy bear's stomach. Seth then immediately took some thread and a needle and stitched the teddy bear's stomach, with the firecracker still inside.

" YAY!" they all cheered gleefully at their 'masterwork' and were waiting for it to explode.

" Why don't we pretend that we're having a war and Mr. Teddy is our bomb?" Yami Bakura suggested, looking at the three yamis, waiting for their reply.

" I don't think it's a good idea. Grampa would know it," Yami Yuugi said, biting his lips.

" Come on Pharaoh! We've gotten _**this**_ far. It won't hurt just to have a little more fun," Seth said and Yami Malik nodded at him.

Yami Bakura, Yami Malik and Seth slowly closed in on Yami Yuugi, looking at him with their big eyes.

" ARGH! Stop it!" Yami Yuugi cried as he covered his eyes.

" Come on Pharaoh. Come on," Yami Bakura said, pulling at Yami Yuugi's shirt.

" It'll be very fun," Yami Malik said as he tugged at Yami Yuugi's sleeve.

" Pharaoh, it once-in-a-lifetime moment! Don't be such a wet blanket!" Seth said.

" All right, all right!" Yami Yuugi said, finally giving in to the other three yamis. " It won't hurt anyway right?"

With that they all opened the door and went to the stairs. Yami Malik and Seth went down to the foot of the stairs while Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura were at the top.

" Okay. Here we go. One…two…three!" Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura cried as they threw Mr. Teddy down.

But just then, humming could be heard.

" Bakura, are _**you**_ hearing what _**I'm**_ hearing?" Yami Yuugi asked Yami Bakura.

" Humming from your Grampa?" Yami Bakura suggested.

" Yeah! It's Grampa!" Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura shouted at each other in unison and watched in horror as the near-to-explode-period Mr. Teddy flew down the stairs just when Grampa walked by.

" NO!!" they cried and Grampa looked up.

" What's that?" Grampa asked as he made a grabbed for the teddy bear.

Yami Malik and Seth stared in horror and cried, " Don't catch it!"

But it was too late…

Exactly after three seconds, Mr. Teddy exploded in a shower of colourful sparks and the next thing the four yamis knew, Grampa was grey in the face.

" NO!!" they cried in anguish as looked at the outrage on Grampa's face.

" WHAT HAAD THE FOUR OF YOU DONE??" Grampa yelled as the four yamis bounced back into Yami Yuugi's room, locking the door…

_**Author's notes: So how's the chapter? Please review! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's notes: Thank you for all the reviews. It made me feel so happy! Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the terrible delay, because I'm having exams, so my parents disallowed me to stay in front of the computer for too long. Now exam's over, but that's not the end of it! My parents had limited my use if computer to only an hour a day… So forgive me if I can't update fast enough. Enjoy this chapter, and review! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**_

It was after school, and Yuugi, Ryou, Malik and Kaiba were making their way to the Game shop.

" How do you think your Grampa is managing? I had a _**bad**_ feeling about leaving our yamis alone with him," Malik said to Yuugi.

" Why? I think it's perfectly fine. Grampa loves children," Yuugi said.

" That's not what I meant. I'm afraid our yamis would…you know, create trouble again," Malik said.

" I think they're going to be fine. You should see how obedient they were in the morning," Ryou said.

" Let's hope what you say is true then," Kaiba replied grimly.

With that, the foursome made their way to the Game Shop, not knowing just _**how**_ obedient their yamis were.

" Grampa, I'm hom-" Yuugi greeted, but froze when he saw the scene before his eyes.

" MR.MUTOH! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Ryou shrieked when he entered the shop.

" ARGH! I JUST KNOW YOUR Grampa WILL NOT BE SAFE WITH OUR YAMIS!" Malik yelled, rushing forward to Grampa.

" I will call the police! There's a case of murder in this Game Shop!" Kaiba shouted, whipping out his cell phone to call for the police.

" STOP!" Yuugi bellowed, causing everyone to stop panicking. " I'm sure Grampa is not dead yet. He's still breathing. Now, it only matters to us that we find the ones who caused this," Yuugi said tilting his head, looking at the stairs leading to Yami Yuugi's room…

At Yami Yuugi's room…

" Phew. Luckily we knock that old man out cold before he can even spank us," Yami Bakura said, swinging the baseball bat around.

" Yeah. Pharaoh, you must be aware of that old man. He told other people he loves children, but at the other side, he wanted to spank us with that awful cane of his. Such a cunning fool," Seth said.

" I still don't think we should use a baseball bat to hit Grampa," Yami Yuugi said, biting his lips, looking worried.

Yami Malik was on Yami Yuugi's bed, sleeping peacefully after all the _**fun**_ had ended.

It was a _**memorable**_ afternoon for them. After the teddy had exploded, Grampa was furious. He rushed to his room, grabbed a long, thin cane under his bed and charged straight to Yami Yuugi's room, banging the door down in the process.

This caused Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura, Yami Malik and Seth to scream and run around the room.

Left with no choice, Yami Bakura crawled under Yami Yuugi's bed and grabbed the baseball bat that Yami Yuugi had kept for safekeeping and swung it hard at Grampa's head. There was a horrible cracking sound that was music to Yami Bakura's ear, and Grampa went falling down to the ground.

Not wanting to endanger their lives when Grampa was awaked, the four yamis pushed Grampa to the stairs and kicked him down with all their might, shut the door and barricade it.

" Do you think we'll be in trouble?" Yami Yuugi asked, looking at his fellow mates.

" We did it for self-defense! No one can blame us!" Seth cried.

" But who would believe us? They always think of us as troublemakers," Yami Bakura said calmly, not the least bit feeling despaired or worried like Yami Yuugi.

" That's the whole point! Yuugi won't believe us, and will surely punish us. We can't run away now because we're stuck in this damn form!" Yami Yuugi said frantically, waving his hands.

Putting their heads together, trying hard to think of a solution, Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura and Seth's gaze settled on Yami Malik.

Rushing over to the bed, Seth pounced on Yami Malik.

" You! Sleeping like a pig while we crack our skulls thinking for a solution to save your skin! Get up now!" Seth cried, pulling at Yami Malik's clothes.

Sighing, Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi turned their backs. They knew just what was coming for dear Seth…

" Grr! How dare you disturb me while I'm sleeping?! _**I'll**_ crack your skull for you!" Yami Malik yelled, jumping up from the bed and reached out for Seth.

Giving out a loud yell, Seth tried to kick Yami Malik away from him, but was tangled by the bed sheets instead.

" Gah! Help, Pharaoh! HELP!" Seth yelled in anguish as Yami Malik sat on him and started pulling off his hair.

Suddenly, Yami Yuugi heard some movement outside his room.

" Shh. Somebody is out there," Yami Yuugi whispered. This made Yami Malik and Seth stop their fighting and look at Yami Yuugi.

" Is it our hikaris?" Yami Bakura whispered helping Yami Yuugi to the wardrobe they used as barricade away from the door.

Yami Yuugi shrugged his shoulders and leaned close to the door, hoping to hear what's on the other side of the door.

Seth and Yami Malik were biting their nails nervously.

Suddenly, the door burst opened and sent Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi flying away from it, landing on Yami Malik and Seth who were busy screaming their heads off.

At the doorway were Yuugi, Ryou, Malik and Kaiba.

" Here are the prime suspects! Arrest them all!" Kaiba yelled as he threw ropes around the four yamis while the three other hikaris tied them up.

" There are explanations to be made," Yuugi said grimly as he stared at the four yamis who were looking at him with wide teary eyes…

At the kitchen where the poor yamis were tied to a chair each…

" We did not mean to hurt Gwampa! I swear!" Yami Yuugi cried aloud.

" He wanted to attack us!" Yami Bakura protested.

" Shut up! One at a time!" Kaiba yelled. He was sitting at the opposite of the yamis, questioning them.

" All wight. This is what had happened. We were expewimenting with our Fireworks Teddy, but unluckily, it landed on Gwampa, and exploded, so Gwampa got angwy and wanted to spank us with cane!" Yami Yuugi said.

Yami Bakura, Yami Malik and Seth nodded their head frantically in agreement.

Kaiba looked at Yuugi. Grampa wanted to spank the yamis? Is that even possible?

" Look! I know you four won't believe us! But it is WEAL!" Yami Malik moaned, looking at Malik with his teary chibi eyes, pleading for him to believe them.

" But that's impossible. Grampa is to kind to hurt a fly. He loves children, so he definitely won't spank you four," Yuugi said thoughtfully.

" IT"S WEAL!" Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura, Yami Malik and Seth cried for what it seemed like the thousandth times.

" I think they're speaking the truth. I mean, I really saw the cane near your Grampa," Ryou said quietly.

" Yeah. My yami don't usually lie," Malik said.

" Okay then. Let's say we do believe you. But why are you playing with fire?" Yuugi said angrily, looking Yami Yuugi who cringed. " Fire is very dangerous. Didn't I tell you that?"

" I forgot," Yami Yuugi mumbled shamefully.

" Kaiba, you know what? I think we should let Grampa have a break, and hire a babysitter for our dear yamis instead," Yuugi suggested, looking at Kaiba gleefully.

" Um…I think it's a great idea," Kaiba grinned as Ryou and Malik smiled at the idea.

" Babysitter?" the yamis repeated, looking at each other.

" Yes. We'll hire a babysitter to take good care of you four!" Ryou said happily, clapping his hands.

" I think we're in for trouble," Yami Yuugi whispered to Yami Bakura who was sitting just beside him.

" Maybe it would be the **_other_** way round," Yami Bakura winked, a grin formed on his face...

Author's notes: So how was it? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's notes: Thanks for all the review! It always made my day. Now here's part one of chapter five where the terror just begin! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

It was two days after the knocking-Grampa-out-cold incident. Yuugi had gotten Kaiba to pay for the air ticket for Grampa for a trip to Korea. Of course, it was after much persuasion did Kaiba agreed to do so.

" I've already found a babysitter who was _**extremely**_ keen on taking care of little children," Ryou said happily, feeding Yami Bakura with plain porridge.

Yami Bakura made a face. " Yikes! Wyou, I hate babysitters! They will poison my food and stwangle me while I'm asleep!"

" No they won't Kura. Just behave yourself, and everything will be fine," Ryou said, patting Yami Bakura at the head, but only earned another disgusted look by his yami.

" When will Grampa be leaving? Yami Yuugi asked Yuugi.

" Tomorrow morning," came the reply.

" I wanna go airport together!" insisted Yami Yuugi, pulling at Yuugi's hair.

" No. Grampa needs to take a break. You four will stay here with the babysitter. We will be going to school straight after seeing Grampa off," Yuugi said, cautiously pulling Yami Yuugi's hands away from his hair.

" How do the babysitter looks like? Is she pwetty?" asked Yami Malik, who had just popped up from under the table.

" Yeah, sure. She's _**extremely**_ pretty," Kaiba said, then added to the other hikaris, " if you would call an _**old nanny**_ pretty."

Malik, Yuugi, Ryou and Kaiba started sniggering and soon needed to clutch their stomachs in pain due to the laughter.

" Somehow, I have the feeling something _**exciting**_ would happen," Seth said, looking at the other three yamis who shrugged their shoulders in unison…

The Next Day

" Bye yamis! Do behave well while waiting for the babysitter!" cried the hikaris. Yuugi had agreed to let Ryou, Malik, their threes yamis and Seth to stay at the Game shop for convenience.

" Bye my dear grandson," Grampa said as he hugged Yami Yuugi tightly. Grampa seemed to have returned to his normal self again.

Yami Bakura and Yami Malik made a face and started pretending to vomit when seeing Yami Yuugi hugged by Grampa.

" Bye-bye, Gwampa," Yami Yuugi said, not noticing Yami Bakura and Yami Malik.

With that, they were all gone, leaving the four yamis alone, eating their breakfast.

" I can't wait for pretty lady to be here," Yami Malik said as he nibbled on his bread dreamily.

" I'd rather turn back to my original form," Seth said uninterestedly, twirling his spoon used for eating.

" Me too," Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi sighed.

" Ding dong" the doorbell rang.

" Yay! Pretty lady is _**finally**_ here!" Yami Malik said as he dashed to the door.

" Wait! We must first check who the person was before opening the door!" Yami Yuugi said as he dragged Yami Malik from the door, taking a chair and climbed up to peep through the eyehole.

Standing at the door was a short and stubby lady with a colourful frilly hat with a couple of bright yellow feathers stuck on it, and she was wearing a bright yellow blouse with matching bright green slacks that made her look like a live-size caterpillar. Did I just say _**lady**_? Sorry! Corrections! It's an old nanny! An old nanny with heavy make-up, bright red lips and wispy snow-white hair that could probably rival with our dear Tomb Robber sticking out from the monstrous hat.

" Monster! Witch! Beast! Demon!" Yami Yuugi cried, falling off the chair, landing right on top of Yami Bakura who yelled in pain.

" Pharaoh! What happened? Are you alright?" Seth asked in concern, rushing over to Yami Yuugi.

" Get off!" Yami Bakura hissed as he pushed Yami Yuugi away. " I should see for myself what kind of monster that was that can scared my _**mighty**_ Pharaoh," Yami Bakura said sarcastically as he climbed up the chair.

" What he see made him turn a sickly green.

" Yikes!" he cried. " Disgusting! Revolting! Horrible! Terrible!"

Frowning, Seth pushed the chair away, with Yami Bakura still on top of it, and asked aloud, " Who's out there?"

A terribly sweet voice was heard, and it gave all the yamis goosebumps.

" Oh! My dear children! I'm the babysitter. Come on, open the door and let poor nanny in. it's rather cold out here," the person said, persuading the yamis to open the door.

" It can't be _**that**_ terrible right? I'm opening the door to see for myself," Yami Malik said and turned the doorknob and poked his head out in search for 'Pretty Lady'.

" Aw… What a _**cute**_ little boy! Come, gimme a kiss!" the 'Pretty Lady' said as she picked Yami Malik up from the ground.

Yami Malik had turned stone. So _**this**_ was 'Pretty Lady'? This _**is**_ a complete nightmare for him! The old nanny was kissing him on both cheeks with those big, fat lips of hers, leaving huge lipsticks marks on his cheeks.

" Argh!" Yami Malik gave an incoherent scream as he rushed to the toilet to vomit his last three meals out from his stomach. That done, he immediately grabbed for a bar of soap and started scrubbing it on his cheeks.

" Poor Tomb Keeper," Yami Yuugi sighed as he shook his head. Before he even knew it, he was lifted up in the air.

" Whoa! This house is _**full**_ of cute baby boys! Mua!" the nanny said as she kissed on Yami Yuugi's cheeks. This simply made Yami Yuugi gone mad and soon, Yami Malik wasn't the _**only**_ one scrubbing his cheeks with soap in the toilet…

" …I think we'll make do with just a handshake," Yami Bakura said nervously to the nanny, taking a few steps back while Seth nodded frantically.

" Oh. What _**polite**_ boys you are. To award you, I'll give you my _**superb kisses**_ then," the nanny said as she grabbed Yami Bakura and Seth up and kissed them hard on the face.

" Argh! HELP!" they cried and soon, the Game shop was filled with screams, shouts and laughter. Screams and shouts from the four poor yamis and laughter from the monstrous nanny…

_**Author's notes: So how was part one of the chapter? Sorry. It's kinda short, because I typed it in a hurry while my parents were not noticing **_**:P****_ Please review! _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's notes: I'm back again with part two of fifth chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all! Sorry for the long delay. Read and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**_

~~~ Last Time ~~~

" …_I think we'll make do with just a handshake," Yami Bakura said nervously to the nanny, taking a few steps back while Seth nodded frantically. _

" _Oh. What __**polite**__ boys you are. To award you, I'll give you my __**superb kisses**__ then," the nanny said as she grabbed Yami Bakura and Seth up and kissed them hard on the face. _

" _Argh! HELP!" they cried and soon, the Game shop was filled with screams, shouts and laughter. Screams and shouts from the four poor yamis and laughter from the monstrous nanny…_

~~~ After All The Kissing Terror ~~~

" Okay now, my dear boys, I'm Alice. Isn't my name _**gorgeous**_? Just like the Alice in ' Alice In Wonderland'? Now back to our main point. I would prefer the four of you to call me Nanny Alice, all right?" the babysitter said, looking at the four cute yamis.

" All wight," the yamis replied monotonously.

" Okay. Now go and play while I cook lunch," Nanny Alice said as she took off her coat and went to the kitchen.

Once Nanny Alice had gone to the kitchen, the four yamis started blabbering non-stop.

" I told you she's a _**total**_monster!" Yami Yuugi whispered.

" I'm going to die…" Yami Bakura and Seth moaned.

Sighing, Yami Malik poked his head into the kitchen. Nanny Alice was humming to herself, washing the vegetables.

" I can't wait for Malik to come back," Yami Malik said.

" We were being tricked by our damn hikaris! They had _**specially**_ gotten this monster to baby-sit us!" Yami Bakura hissed, cracking his small knuckles.

" Maybe it's time for us to act again," Yami Yuugi said suddenly, a mischievous gleam in his crimson eyes.

" Oho. Look, our Pharaoh really came to his senses! Yami Bakura said happily, slapping his hand on Yami Yuugi's back.

" What are you planning on, Pharaoh?" Seth asked excitedly, leaning close.

" Pharaoh, had you lost your mind? This is so unlike you!" Yami Malik said, looking at Yami Yuugi as if he had grown an extra head.

" That Demon Alice gave us a hard time, didn't she? I'll make sure we'll give her _**hell**_, and she'll wish she had never cross paths with us," Yami Yuugi said maliciously, giving the three yamis a so-unlike-Pharaoh grin.

" My dear kids! Lunch is ready! Come and wash your hands!" Nanny Alice sung from the kitchen.

Grinning, the four yamis walked towards the kitchen and settled down on their respective chairs after washing their hands.

" Here my darlings," Demon Alice said as she placed four bowls of porridge and a lot of vegetables on the table.

" What? Why are we eating powwidge again? Why must we eat wegetables? We are not wabbits!" Yami Bakura argued.

" Vegetables are very good for growing babies, my dears. They contained-" Demon Alice chuckled, and was about to continue to say more about how fantastic vegetables are when Yami Bakura interrupted.

" I'm no baby!" he cried as he spit the porridge right on to Alice's face.

Looking at the spectacular scene, the other three yamis cheered happily and started doing the same to the babysitter.

Face red with anger, Nanny Alice slammed her fist hard on the table.

" I do not tolerate such behavior!" she roared, causing the windows to rattle.

This immediately sent the yamis cowering under the table.

" She seems like a tough one to handle," Yami Bakura said,

" She won't be after we flash our triumph card," Yami Yuugi smirked.

" What triumph card?" the other three yamis asked, looking at Yami Yuugi in wonder.

" All will be revealed soon," Yami Yuugi replied, his eyes gleaming evilly…

" Wah! The nanny is so scawy!" all the yamis cried in unison, covering their faces with their small hands.

" We were just playing a joke on her, then she got all angwy!" Yami Yuugi cried, rubbing his eyes vigorously.

" Yami, calm down. Tell me slowly what had she done?" Yuugi said, patting on Yami Yuugi's back.

The hikaris had come home only to find that their yamis are all wailing, and the babysitter was trying to stop the crying of the yamis.

" She…she…" Yami Yuugi started, but found that he had no explanations. He looked at the other three yamis for help.

" She…ah! She's just too tewwible!" Yami Bakura replied for Yami Yuugi and broke into 'tears' again.

" But just what did she do to make you all cry?" Kaiba probed, looking at the four yamis suspiciously.

" Don't ask so much questions! Just kick her out of this house!" Yami Bakura shrieked.

" So sorry, but unless you four have a reasonable explanation, we won't have the need to send the babysitter away," Kaiba replied coolly.

" But-"

" No buts. Now go and bathe," Ryou said as he pushed Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura, Yami Malik and Seth to the bathroom.

The nanny was already standing at the doorway with the yamis' clothes and towel in hand.

" Wyou, am I missing something here? Why must we all four bathe together?" Yami Bakura asked, looking at the fully filled bathtub.

" Don't ask so much questions. Now take off your clothes and bathe," Ryou said as he tried to tug Yami Bakura's clothes off him.

" Don't touch me! I bathe alone! I don't bathe with them," Yami Bakura said as he threw a disgusted look at Yami Yuugi, Yami Malik and Seth.

" Ya! I don't want to bathe together!" the yamis cried.

" Oh come on darlings. You kids will love the sensation of bathing with your friends! Come come. Mr. Ryou, right? You may go out now. I'll take good care of them," Demon Alice said as she pushed Ryou out of the bathroom and closed the door.

" What are we going to do now? I don't want to bathe together with you! I don't want to…" Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura cried hysterically and looked at each other.

" Don't want to what, Pharaoh?" Seth asked.

" Stupid. No one wants to be naked in front of their enemies, right?" Yami Malik snorted, then looked at the other three yamis, looking as if he had suddenly remembered something important. " I too don't want to appear naked in front of all of you!"

" Idiot," Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura sighed.

" Now, dears, I'll help scrub your bodies. Come on, take off your shirt," Demon Alice cooed, advancing on the yamis.

" No you pervert! Get away!" Yami Yuugi cried.

" Hey, Pharaoh, don't you always get your servants help you bathe in Egypt? Now you can have all the luxury again!" Yami Bakura said as he pushed Yami Yuugi in front of him, closer to Demon Alice. " Here Nanny Alice, he'll be the first for you to scrub!"

" Now, now, don't play. Come all of you!" Demon Alice said as she reached out her hands. This made the yamis to run about in the bathroom, until they were cornered. With nothing else left to do, they could only use their advantage, the baby's best weapon, and that was to scream and shout.

But oblivious to all the screams and shouts of the yamis, Demon Alice continued walking towards the yamis. Obviously, she hadn't got the full blast of the yamis.

Looking at each other, the yamis nodded. Together, they rushed towards the nanny and pushed her into the bathtub with all their might.

Demon Alice fell into the tub full of water with a loud splash. Rushing forward, Yami Bakura grabbed the nanny by her hair and pushed her head down deep into the tub.

" Ha! Now I've got you! I'll make you wish you'd never set foot into this Game Shop!" Yami Bakura cackled madly, pulling the nanny's head out of the tub, and pushed her in again.

" Don't! You'll kill her!" Seth cried as he pulled Yami Bakura away.

" Get your hands off me! I'm going to let her know what's hell when she offended me!" Yami Bakura yelled as he struggled with Seth. But due to the wet floor, they both slipped and fell.

" Ouch! Damn you, stupid priest!" Yami Bakura roared as he bit down hard on Seth's hand.

" Argh! How dare you!" Seth cried as he punched Yami Bakura in the stomach.

The door burst opened, and in came the hikaris.

" You four are going to be in _**so much**_ trouble."

_**Author's notes: That's all for now. How was it? Please review! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's notes: Sorry for the long delay, because I've got a severe writer's block, and I'm quite busy for the whole of last month and this month. Thank you to all my reviewers for your reviews. Enjoy this chapter though it's quite short…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

" Hikawi, it's not me! I did not get into any twouble with the nanny!" Yami Malik cried to Malik, tugging at his shirt. " It's them! Not me!"

Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura and Seth gave Yami Malik an incredulous look.

" Hey! You too are in a part of pushing that demon into the bathtub pwan! Wyou! Don't wisten to him! He's wying!" Yami Bakura shouted as he pointed at Yami Malik. Yami Yuugi and Seth nodded in agreement too.

Malik gave Yami Malik a disapproving look and sighed.

" I'm so sorry, Mrs. Alice," Yuugi said as he apologized to the nanny.

" Just call me Nanny Alice, my dear little boy," Nanny Alice replied, making Yuugi feel indignant because of the 'little boy'. " It's nothing actually. The little kids are having fun! That's the way kids should behave! I actually have two grandkids like your age, but they stopped visiting me once they turned ten."

Yami Yuugi gave a snort and muttered to Yami Bakura, " I wonder why."

Yami Bakura replied back softly, " It's so obvious. No one can stand that irritating voice of hers, and the way she treats children."

Ryou gave a small pinch on Yami Bakura's arm and signaled to him to shut his mouth up when he heard Yami Bakura talking to Yami Yuugi about the nanny.

Kaiba, who was sitting on the sofa drying Seth up, sighed, thinking that why was he surrounded by a bunch of idiots. He would rather return to his own mansion and relax than facing the monster he is drying up now.

After long naggings for the yamis, they finally were sent to bed. Kaiba immediately leapt up from the sofa, heading happily towards the door.

" Goodbye Kaiba," Yuugi said as he waved to Kaiba, who dashed out of the Game Shop once the door was opened, and never even look back to wave back to Yuugi.

" Looks like Kaiba was very happy to get out of here," Malik said.

" Of course," Ryou said as he looked at the yamis who were pushing each other while climbing up the stairs to Yami Yuugi's bedroom, the room they would be sleeping in till they return to normal.

" Hey! Remember to brush your teeth!" Yuugi yelled after the yamis and turned to his own room, with Ryou and Malik following behind him.

" Why must that Demon Alice stay with us?" Yami Malik whispered softly to Seth.

" To look after us," Seth replied, looking at Yami Malik as if he had just asked him the most stupid question in the whole wide world.

" But does that mean she's going to sleep with us?" Yami Malik asked again.

" I think so…" Seth replied uncertainly.

~~~ At The Bedroom ~~~

The four yamis had already gotten ready for bed. They were all huddled up on the bed, looking at the nanny who was setting her mattress near to the bed they were sleeping on.

" Now dear boys, I'm going to bathe now, so you kids just sleep without me first. I'll be back very soon," Nanny Alice said to the yamis.

Looking at each other, the yamis replied, " Of course."

" That's my good boy. Now hurry up, finish whatever you're doing and go to sleep," Nanny Alice said and went out of the room to the bathroom.

" Now, now. What should we do to that demon head? She causes us so much trouble. I'm not going to let this matter rest!" Seth said as he jumped of the bed.

" Why do I have the feeling it's the other way round? I thought we're the ones causing trouble," Yami Yuugi said as he sat wondering, his wise-Pharaoh-thoughts kicking in.

" There you go again. Stop all those whining of yours," Yami Bakura said as he clamped his hand on Yami Yuugi's mouth. " I don't want to have any moral lessons from you."

Yami Malik, who was quiet all the time, listening to the conversation, suddenly spoke up.

" Hey, why don't we play a trick on Demon Alice?" he queried, looking at the other three yamis.

" You still have the guts to say such things. I haven't settled my scores with you yet. You cowardly brat! I thought you also had the fun of pushing that demon into the bathtub?" Yami Bakura said, removing his hand from Yami Yuugi's mouth and pointed an accusing finger at Yami Malik.

" I bet you'll say the same thing to save your own skin," Yami Malik protested.

" Now quiet. We don't want anybody hearing what we're saying right?" Yami Yuugi whispered.

" Back to our plan. What do you suggest we should do to that demon?" Seth said.

" I know! Send her to the darkest corner of the Shadow Realm!" Yami Bakura exclaimed excitingly, tugging his Millennium Ring out.

" No! Stab her with my Millennium Rod!" Yami Malik cried as he took the Millennium Rod out.

" Hey! Isn't that _**my**_ rod? Why you thief, give it back!" Seth yelled, pointing at the rod, pouncing on Yami Malik and make a grab for the Millennium Rod.

" Stop that priest. That rod hasn't been yours for three millennium," Yami Bakura said as he turned to Yami Yuugi. " Why don't we do physical harm on that demon?"

" Good idea, but what?" Yami Yuugi asked, putting his small little hands on his hips.

Smiling maliciously, Yami Bakura slowly climbed out of the bed and went over to Yami Yuugi's table drawer.

" I noticed this a few months ago," Yami Bakura said as he took something out.

" Isn't that itching powder?" Seth said, his hands still on the rod.

" Yes. I'm quite surprise the Pharaoh actually keep such things in his drawer. Tell me, what was it for?" Yami Bakura asked in amusement, looking at Yami Yuugi.

" I don't know. It's not mine. Maybe it's Yuugi's," Yami Yuugi replied slowly.

" Great. I bet that midget won't mind if I use it anyway," Yami Bakura said as he took the powder and went over to the nanny's mattress.

" You're not doing what I'm thinking right?" Yami Yuugi asked.

" Exactly. I'm spreading this on her mattress, so she'll have a hell of a time trying to scratch herself," Yami Bakura grinned as he poured the whole content of itching powder evenly on the mattress.

Seth and Yami Malik had stopped fighting over the Millennium Rod.

" Why don't we put pins on her mattress? Like that, she'll be itching all over and have pins all around her, making the itch worst for her," Yami Malik said as his grin spread form ear to ear.

" Great idea. Now let's set to work," Yami Yuugi beamed brightly.

" Certainly," the other yamis replied and set off to their mischief…

_**Author's notes: Haha. Sorry to end here. Please give a review, and possibly contribute some ideas to help with my writer's block! By the way, Happy Valentine's! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Notes: Hey yo. Sorry for the time when I've been MIA… I can't have enough explanations or excuses to hide the fact that I'm lazy… It's been ten months since I've last updated… I'm not sure if anybody's still reading this though and I've still got a few stories continuing and a serious writer's block… So here, this story will be put on my least priority list, meaning I won't update so often. But if any of you reading this wants to continue reading, just tell me and I'll continue updating. So please drop by a note. **_

So here is chapter 8 of the story. I don't know if you readers remember, so let me make it clear. As I've said in chapter 2, when the yamis are speaking among themselves, the spelling would be correct. But if they are talking to the hikaris, there will be misspellings in the text to show that they are having problems while speaking.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**_

~~~Last time~~~

_Smiling maliciously, Yami Bakura slowly climbed out of the bed and went over to Yami Yuugi's table drawer._

" _I noticed this a few months ago," Yami Bakura said as he took something out._

" _Isn't that itching powder?" Seth said, his hands still on the rod._

" _Yes. I'm quite surprise the Pharaoh actually keep such things in his drawer. Tell me, what was it for?" Yami Bakura asked in amusement, looking at Yami Yuugi._

" _I don't know. It's not mine. Maybe it's Yuugi's," Yami Yuugi replied slowly._

" _Great. I bet that midget won't mind if I use it anyway," Yami Bakura said as he took the powder and went over to the nanny's mattress._

" _You're not doing what I'm thinking right?" Yami Yuugi asked._

" _Exactly. I'm spreading this on her mattress, so she'll have a hell of a time trying to scratch herself," Yami Bakura grinned as he poured the whole content of itching powder evenly on the mattress. _

_Seth and Yami Malik had stopped fighting over the Millennium Rod. _

" _Why don't we put pins on her mattress? Like that, she'll be itching all over and have pins all around her, making the itch worst for her," Yami Malik said as his grin spread from ear to ear. _

" _Great idea. Now let's set to work," Yami Yuugi beamed brightly._

" _Certainly," the other yamis replied and set off to their mischief._

~~~ Now~~~

" She's coming in, she's coming in! Quick! Back to the bed!" Seth hissed as he stood by the door, glancing through the half closed door.

Sticking the final pins onto the mattress, Yami Yuugi helped Yami Bakura pull the blanket over it and hurriedly climbed onto the bed. Soon, all of them were giggling underneath the blankets, all having the same thoughts.

" She'll scream so terribly," Yami Bakura said as he chuckled, only to have his mouth clamped by Yami Yuugi.

" Shh. She's at the door now. We have to act as if everything is as per normal. Now let's pretend to sleep," Yami Yuugi said, then pulled the blankets down and closed his eyes.

Following suit, the yamis did the same thing and soon, they heard the nanny walked in, humming a tune. Nanny Alice looked over to the four yamis and smiled when she saw them asleep. Then, she went to the switch and off the lights.

Shaking with laughter, Yami Malik murmured, " She's really as stupid as we've thought. She even off the lights! She'll be in for a BIG surprise. It would be the greatest laugh of the century."

Snickering, the yamis agreed, and then slowly opened their eyes. It's dark in the room, and they could make out the silhouette of Nanny Alice going to her mattress, creeping underneath the blankets and let out a sigh.

Nanny Alice was so tired. She'd worked for the whole day, and now, finally, she can have a good earned rest… Well, at least this was what she's thought when slammed her big, fat body hard on the mattress.

" Ah… So comfortable…" She sighed satisfyingly, then tossed around the bed.

Bewildered, Seth who slept the nearest to Nanny Alice turned to Yami Malik who slept beside him and whispered sharply, " She didn't feel _**anything**_!"

" What?!" Yami Yuugi nearly cried out loud, but Yami Bakura nudged him in the ribs with his elbow to quiet him.

" Let's wait and see," Yami Bakura said.

Not long after, a full ten minutes had passed. The yamis are feeling hopeless now. How is it possible that she isn't screaming? But soon after, they got what they wanted.

" ARGH! What's this? OH MY! I'm ITCHIN-" Nanny Alice cried, and ran for the switch to on the lights.

After the lights are on, Nanny Alice was in horror. She was itching all over, but there's something more to the itch! Something was sticking on her skin. It took her a full minute to realize what it was.

" PINS!!! ARGH! WHAT'S WITH THIS HOUSE?" she cried as she ran jumping about the room, scratching like a monkey while trying to get the pins off her.

The yamis were in for a big laugh now. They realized what had happened. Due to the Demon Alice being so fat like a caterpillar, she couldn't feel the pins at first. But after a while, when the itch had set in, the pain set in too. They jumped off the bed as they cackled and soon, the room was filled with evil laughter and inhuman ear splitting shrieks.

The door of the room burst opened as the hikaris, clad in their pajamas rushed in to see what the ruckus was all about. What they see made their jaws drop.

" OUT OF MY WAY! OUT OF MY WAY!" the nanny cried as she rushed for the door and to the bathroom.

Yuugi, Ryou and Malik turned and stare at the nanny, and then turned back to the yamis who had stopped laughing now.

Giving their sweetest smiles, the yamis stared at the hikaris with their puppy eyes, trying their best to look innocent.

" No need for the act," Ryou sighed while Malik yawned.

" We'll settle this tomorrow," Yuugi said.

With that, the hikaris trudged off. Confused, the yamis huddled together.

" Do you think we're let off too easily?" Yami Bakura asked.

" I think they enjoyed it too. Yuugi just told me through the mind link that we'd done a good job. But he too said they'll plan something to punish us," Yami Yuugi groaned.

" What punishments?" Seth mused, suddenly his mind filled with scenes on how people were punished in ancient Egypt.

" No, not those punishments," Yami Yuugi said, seeing horror grow on Seth's face.

" We'll know tomorrow…" Yami Malik utter.

***

" Stop shaking, Bakura," Yami Yuugi droned, waving the hand away that was shaking him.

" Wake up, dearie. It's time for breakfast!" a horribly sweet voice sounded, and immediately, Yami Yuugi knew that it was not Yami Bakura.

His eyes flew open to be met with the nostrils and fat lips of the nanny. A scream rose from his lungs, but went stuck in his throat, resulting him in only making a few croaks.

" Sweeties, time for breakfast!" she said, and then went away, humming again.

Feeling relieved, Yami Yuugi heaved a sigh then got up. He looked around and saw that the other yamis were all gone. Ignoring this, he went to brush his teeth, then went to the kitchen for breakfast.

But somehow, before he even reached the kitchen, he heard yells of disbelief. Walking in, he saw the other yamis looking sour.

" What's the matter?" he asked the yamis, then faced the hikaris who were trying to hide their smiles.

" Pharaoh! You won't believe this! Our punishment!" Seth shrieked when he saw Yami Yuugi.

" What is it?" Yami Yuugi asked, then a sudden sick feeling before on his stomach when Yami Bakura broke the news.

" We were to have a very _**happy**_ swimming day with Demon Alice to try and communicate with her better…"

_**Author's notes: Okay, so another chapter done. Give me your thoughts about this chapter! Thanks for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's notes: Yeah hi guys! I'm back like finally… changed my pen name, so if you're wondering who I am, I'm previously kyeewoo. I'm so sorry for not being able to update for I think a year…really, really, I'm so sorry. Well, exams are finally over, and holidays are here, so I WILL update. Yeah, that's sort of my top priority now, except for a ton of holiday assignments. **_

_**Hmm… not sure if any of you are still following this fic due to the irregular updates, but well, I do hope some of you are still reading it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. **_

_~~~~Previously~~~_

_"Pharaoh! You won't believe this! Our punishment!" Seth shrieked when he saw Yami Yuugi._

_"What is it?" Yami Yuugi asked, then a sudden sick feeling fall on his stomach when Yami Bakura broke the news._

_"We were to have a very happy swimming day with Demon Alice to try and communicate with her better…"_

_~~~Now~~~_

The yamis can't believe what they had gotten themselves into when the hikaris announced that they'd be going for a swim with that nanny.

"Ready to set off my dearies!" Nanny Alice sung.

Strapped at the back seat of the car, the four yamis couldn't help but pout sourly at the hikaris who were standing at the window of the car.

"Take care and have fun! Don't cause any trouble!" they called out as they waved vigorously at the car which had driven away.

"Time for school I guess!" Yuugi said cheerfully.

"Let's just hope our yamis won't drown," Malik said as he watched the car.

Ryou and Yuugi stared at him. "Why?"

"I know my yami can't swim, and I'm doubtful that the other three ancient spirits can swim…"

"Let's not think about it…"

* * *

They had reached the swimming complex, and the nanny was parking the car at the parking lot.

"I don't want to go in there, Pharaoh." Seth was pointing to the entrance of the swimming complex fearfully.

"For once, we are in agreement," Yami Bakura muttered.

"Now dearies! We've reached! Stop sleeping there," Nanny Alice said, shaking Yami Malik up.

After waking up Yami Malik, the nanny ushered the yamis down the car and made each of them grab their own backpack with their swimming trunks and towels in it before entering the swimming complex. Squeals of laughter were heard, and there were little children playing with the water in the baby pool.

"Come on! Walk faster! The sun's bright and warm, so don't waste your time pouting! I assure you it'll be a memorable day for all of you! Now go change in the changing room," Nanny Alice said as she pushed the four yamis into the male changing room while she entered the female one.

"Can someone tell me why we're here again?" Yami Yuugi sighed, trudging into the changing room.

"The fact that we're trying to give that Demon Alice a living hell, Pharaoh?" Seth said helpfully.

"And whose idea was it?" Yami Yuugi said as he glared at Yami Bakura.

"May I help by reminding you that you're the one who was so enthusiastic when I suggested the idea, and had given consent to it?" Yami Bakura retorted, ignoring the glare from Yami Yuugi as he set his backpack down.

"Can we not fight over this now?" Seth said as he glanced at Yami Yuugi who was about to open his mouth and argue back.

"Yeah. Besides, I don't know how I'll survive out there…I can't swim…" Yami Malik added in.

Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura stared at each other, before saying in unison, "Same for me…"

Without another word, they each went into the cubicle and changed into their swimming trunks the hikaris had dug out from Yuugi's drawer. After changing they came out of the cubicle and inspected each other.

"Your hikari have such bad tastes of swimming trunks," Yami Bakura said in disgust as he looked at the Disney cartoon printed on the swimming trunks he was wearing. "Why can't I have that?" he said, pointing to Yami Yuugi's one which was pure dark blue with a few white stripes.

"Because you don't fit in them," Yami Yuugi replied, and had to suppress the urge to laugh at Yami Bakura. Who would have thought that the almighty and scary Tomb Robber from before would be caught dead in a pair of swimming trunks with Disney cartoon characters printed on it?

"At least yours was Mickey Mouse. Look at mine! Mine is a bright green with Tom and Jerry on it!" Yami Malik lamented, twirling around for the other three yamis to look at his flashy swimming trunks.

After laughing at Yami Bakura and Yami Malik for a moment, they took their belongings and went out of the changing room, only to see Demon Alice right in front of them, cladded in her swimming suit which consisted of only a few pieces of cloth that didn't cover much. Her fats could be seen bouncing up and down as she walked ahead of them, leading them to a suitable spot to settle on, and it was a disgusting sight.

"She's an embarrassment to us!" Yami Bakura hissed as they followed behind, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"The thing I would want to ask is how she could even fit into that swim suit…" Yami Yuugi replied softly.

"Look! I want to try on that!" Seth suddenly exclaimed at Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura's ear, causing both of them to jump.

Looking at the direction of where Seth's finger was pointing, Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura saw jumping boards situated on different heights.

"Which one did you say?" Yami Yuugi asked.

"That one, Pharaoh. The highest one!" Seth said, pointing excitedly at the jumping board that's situated at the highest height.

"Um…I would prefer that…" Yami Malik piped in, pointing to the kiddie one at the baby pool.

"You've got no guts! That one seems nice enough!" Yami Bakura said as he agreed on the jumping board of Seth's choice. "Second time we're in an agreement, High Priest."

"Keep walking! Don't lag behind!" Nanny Alice said at the front, as Yami Yuugi grabbed the other three to close in the distance between them and the nanny.

"De-Nanny Alice! Could we twy on that jumping board pwease? Pweety pwease?" Yami Yuugi said as he tugged at Nanny Alice's fingers with puppy eyes.

"First time I see the Pharaoh with such cute eyes!" Seth whispered as Nanny Alice cocked her head to a side as she decided on the request.

"You've missed so much fun during your stay in the Afterlife," Yami Malik replied as Yami Bakura nodded. Clearly, they had been thinking of past adventures with the Pharaoh, especially those in school…

"Okay! We'll ALL go together. What do you say?" Nanny Alice agreed, looking over at the four yamis once finding a nice spot to put their stuff there.

"Uh…"

"Fine by me!" Yami Bakura said as a sudden thought flashed through his mind.

The three yamis looked at him with their eyebrows quirked up.

Making their way to the jumping board, Yami Yuugi grabbed Yami Bakura back as he whispered in his ears, "What had you got in your mind? Why did you ask her to come with us?"

"Yeah! You spoilt my fun!" Seth howled.

"Something great just crossed my mind," Yami Bakura admitted.

"What thing?" Yami Malik said then looked doubtful. "You won't get us into trouble again will you?"

"Since when are you afraid of getting into trouble?" Yami Bakura retorted. "Okay. Fine. We won't get into trouble alright?"

Still looking doubtful, Yami Malik continued walking. They reached the jumping board, and the four yamis immediately ran up the steps to reach to the highest level.

"Wait there! Wait for me!" Nanny Alice cried behind as she pounced on the steps to follow them. The whole structure shook for a while before it steadied again.

The nanny caught up with the four yamis at the second highest level as the four yamis looked down and was satisfied that they were quite high up already. At the corner of their eyes, they could see Nanny Alice paled at the level above ground they were at.

Yami Bakura smirked. His plan should be working since the demon seemed to be afraid of heights. Perfect. They proceeded onto the highest level, with the nanny following weakly behind them.

"Boys? I think this level is too high for you. Maybe we can go to that one?" Nanny Alice laughed nervously as she pointed to the one Yami Malik had suggested earlier on, which seemed to be a small spot to them now.

"No! I want to play on this one!" Seth protested.

"Yeah!" Yami Malik supported.

Looking at Yami Bakura to the nanny, the plan that Yami Bakura had in his mind somehow struck Yami Yuugi.

"Why don't you go to that yourself?" Yami Yuugi suggested.

"No! I say it's too dangerous for you little kids to play at this," Nanny Alice replied.

"Since it's too dangewous, why don't you do a demo?" Yami Bakura said, catching Yami Yuugi's eye.

A small secret grin formed at Yami Yuugi's mouth as he nodded at Nanny Alice.

"M-me?"

"Yes! You!" Yami Yuugi agreed brightly.

"But…alright. I'll try…" Nanny Alice said as she caught the four yamis' puppy eyes.

Standing at the edge of the jumping board, Nanny Alice gulped as she closed her eyes, hands at her chest.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing thi-"

The four yamis started jumping on the board, making everything shake. The jumping board creaked, perhaps due to oldness or it can't support the nanny's weight.

"Stop! STO-ARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

_**Author's notes: And so it shall end here. Thanks for reading! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's notes: Look who's back. Ha. Yeah, it's none other than me! Okay, that was quite cold. But anyway, I finally got to update! Must be some sudden inspiration, provided that I have the time to type it on the computer… New year in school is stressing me out with a lot of homework and test and everything! This year surely sucks…the teachers were all some kind of workaholic…worse of all, some people from another class wanted to compete with my class, making everybody so competitive! Curse them all!**_

_**Well anyway, last chapter sure ended quite quickly in my point of view. Well, the nanny got what she deserves though I should say. Thank you to all readers and reviewers! You guys made me happy as always. Thanks for your support! Here's chapter 10, so please read and enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story. Well, perhaps Nanny Alice I guess. **_

~~~Previously~~~

Standing at the edge of the jumping board, Nanny Alice gulped as she closed her eyes, hands at her chest.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing thi-"

The four yamis started jumping on the board, making everything shake. The jumping board creaked, perhaps due to oldness or it can't support the nanny's weight.

"Stop! STO-ARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

~~~Now~~~

A loud ear-splitting scream pierced through the whole swimming pool as people from below the jumping board glanced up and saw a lump of fats falling down from the sky.

"ARGH! SOMEBODY SAVE ME! I CAN'T SWIM!"

"Do you think we've overdone it?" Yami Yuugi turned to the other three yamis who were laughing at the nanny who was flying down at top speed.

"She got exactly what she deserved for treating us in this manner! The Thief King would not tolerate manhandling of children like us!" Yami Bakura cackled as the other yamis agreed.

Seeing the black figure that was about to land in the pool, the people underneath the approaching danger immediately got out of the pool to prevent themselves from getting into trouble. Of course, who wants to be flattened by the fat nanny? A loud splash was heard, and the water flew high and splattered everywhere, causing lots of bubbles in the pool.

"Ouch…Had we killed her?" Yami Malik said as he glanced down the jumping board, only seeing Nanny Alice resurfacing from under the pool, floating face down as she went.

"We should go down to have a better look," Yami Bakura said as all of them made their way down the structure and towards the nanny.

"I think she's dead," Yami Yuugi whispered, seeing that Alice hadn't moved a muscle since falling down.

"Then that's good news!" Seth chirped as he peered at the nanny. "Um…I don't think she's dead…"

Before Seth could finish his sentence, the nanny suddenly remerged from her current state, her eyes shining with a murderous light as her face was writhed into indescribable anger. Her mouth was twisted to an impossible angle as she tried to find the right words to scream at the top of her voice.

"YOU FOUR!" she yelled as she tried to make her way towards the four yamis but was stopped by the lifeguard instead.

"My sweet old lady, I have to tell you that your little adventure up on the jumping board just now wasn't exactly acceptable in the pool. I know it's good to have senior citizens joining us so _enthusiastically_, but what you did was totally unacceptable. Have you read our safety regulations?" the lifeguard said as her stood in front of the Nanny Alice, who had already crawled her way up from the pool, her fats bouncing as she went.

"To hell with your safety regulations! I was nearly murdered by that bunch of evil kids! I'm going to kill them! Let me go! I need to teach those brats a good lesson and get the message clear that I'm no pushover! Let me GO!" Nanny Alice yelled as she tried to struggle her way towards the four yamis.

Putting on their teary eyes, Yami Malik cried, "No! She wanted to pway on that board! We didn't force her or anything!"

"She's ewil to us!" Seth continued and added, "Don't let her get us! She'll murder us!"

The crowd that had started to form around them started murmuring and pointing fingers at the Nanny, voicing out their disbelief on how cruel she could be.

"No! I'm maligned! Don't trust them! They had tried to kill me in a bathtub before! Get your hands off me!"

"Old lady, I think you need a doctor…"

* * *

Sitting neatly in a row, Yuugi, Ryou, Malik and Kaiba stared at Nanny Alice, not really anticipating on what was followed on. It was after school, and the first thing they got was a phone call from the police informing them about their supposedly 'brothers' were trapped with some lunatic old lady who reckons that the four kids were attempting murder on her.

Hearing this, the immediate reaction from all four of them was the same. They hurriedly rush over to the police station, explaining to the officer there for a whole hour before they could take their yamis back. Right now, they were sitting in the kitchen with Alice in front of them, her usually meticulously combed hair in a mess as if it were some birds' nest, and her eyes were so wide that her eyeballs appeared to be popping out.

The four yamis at close to each other, looking back and forth from the hikaris to the nanny, trying to ignore the rather cold atmosphere that seemed to envelope them right at this moment.

"I want you kids to know, I have had enough of these spawns of devil! They're no ordinary children!" Alice rattled as she pointed an accusing finger at the yamis who gave their most innocent look and puppy eyes to the hikaris.

"Well, I'm sure there's just some misunderstanding in betwee-" Yuugi started, but was cut off by a shrill laugh.

"Misunderstanding? Don't fool me because I know exactly what a misunderstanding is. I call this as a death threat! They're clearly trying to murder me! I'm not staying in this madhouse anymore! I'm not going to stay here ANYMORE!" Alice screeched rather hysterically, and then panted, trying to catch her breath.

Yuugi looked at the others and tried to get a resolution from them, but they just shook their heads.

Kaiba sighed as he glared at the yamis who gave him their meek looks. Hiring this nanny had cost him quite a bit of money (not that he didn't have much to spare) because there's simply no one who wants to babysit the four yamis, and now they're going to lose the only nanny that's willing to take care of them…

"Well Ms. Alice, I supposed you can leave now, but that meant breaking the contrac-"

"I don't care. If I'm not out of this madhouse by today, I think I'll be joining the mentally unsound in the asylum soon. I. Want. OUT. NOW," Alice said, regaining much of her composure as she tried to reason out with her normal sweet voice.

"Let her go, Kaiba. We don't want her too," Yami Yuugi said as he tugged at Kaiba's shirt and implored with his puppy eyes.

Turning away, Kaiba had to stop himself from being swayed by those puppy eyes. However, as if right on cue, Seth appeared beside him and gave him his puppy eyes too.

"Do this for us, hikawi. I know you meant the best in evewything you do for us. You also want us to be happy instead of being with that dewil right?" Seth cooed softly beside Kaiba's ears as he tugged at the other side of his shirt.

Unable to take it from both the yamis, Kaiba could only consent to the request. Upon hearing the verdict, Nanny Alice shoot up from the chair like a rocket as she ran upstairs to the room and grabbed her belongings along with her, elated to be out finally. Unknown to her, Yami Bakura had conveniently stuck his foot out at the foot of the stairs, and due to her eagerness to get out, the foot went unnoticed by her as she sprint down, only to trip over Yami Bakura's foot and went flying face flat, knocking the side of the couch.

"ARGH! You evil brat! I'll…I'll…Whatever! I'm out of here!" Alice cried as she gathered her dropped stuff and dashed out of the door.

Grinning, Yami Bakura shouted behind her, "I know you'll miss us, but don't come back!"

Feeling rather victorious, he turned back, only to see the reproving look from the hikaris. Surely, their facial expression clearly showed their displeasure and this meant punishment is on its way…

* * *

"I wonder what they'll do to us now…" Seth murmured as they huddled on the bed together.

The four yamis sighed together as they looked at the light beneath the closed door. Their hikaris were apparently extremely angry with them, and after three hours of reprimanding, they pulled out the most clique line every parent would say to misbehaved kids.

"There'll be no dinner for you! Now go to bed and think about your misdeeds!"

That was rather harsh of them, and the four yamis were currently hearing each other's stomach growling with hunger. They hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, and the swimming incident surely took a lot of energy from them…

"Maybe they'll just throw us out of the house," Yami Malik said as he rubbed his stomach.

"I don't believe they'll be so unforgiving…" Yami Yuugi said and added, "Anyway, stop rubbing your stomach. You're only reminding me of my hunger."

Sulking, Yami Malik turned away from Yami Yuugi and pulled the covers over his head. He figured that sleeping would be the best to solve all problems. Jumping off from the bed, Yami Bakura crept towards the door and plastered his ear to it, trying to eavesdrop on what the hikaris were saying, but they were speaking in low voices, resulting him in unable to hear a thing.

Without any warning, the door opened, and Yami Bakura could only yelp in order to not be flattened like a pancake. It was Ryou at the door. Seeing Yami Bakura, he only shook his head and entered the room, closing the door behind him softly.

"What are you doing here?" Yami Bakura asked as he rubbed at his toes which nearly became victims to the door. "If you're here to add on to the criticism, forget about it."

Heaving a sigh, Ryou tossed the loaf of bread he had with him at the yamis.

"I know it's harsh not to let you guys eat anything. This is the best I can sneak out from the kitchen, so eat fast," Ryou said as he tore the package open and handed out the bread.

"I just know you're the best!" Seth cried as he hugged Ryou, hands stretched out to grab the bread.

"Do you know what they're going to do with us?" Yami Yuugi blurted out his question, holding his gaze with Ryou.

"Yeah, that stinky Kaiba doesn't look that forgiving," Yami Bakura added, only earning himself a glare from Seth.

"From our earlier agreements, it seemed that Kaiba had pulled a few strings, and you guys would be…" Ryou stopped in midsentence as he decides whether to disclose the matter to the yamis.

"We would be what?"

"Well, you enter a new hell in the form of a kindergarten…"

_**Author's notes: So we got ourselves rid of Nanny Alice, here comes kindergarten! Sad for the yamis because I know how torturous kindergarten could be…past experiences tell me that much I need to know… well, so end of chapter ten! I hope you guys enjoyed reading! Once again, thank you for reviewers and I might be unable to update any time sooner, so here's me giving an early apologize! Till the next time then! **_


End file.
